Off-road utility vehicles are often equipped with cargo boxes for carrying various items including tools, supplies, or material. In the past, utility vehicle cargo boxes have been typically constructed of steel panels for sidewalls, with a supporting frame under the floor. Various attachments have been mounted to the steel sidewalls of a utility vehicle cargo box, including racks, tool boxes, load dividers, etc. The attachments can be mounted to the top of the steel sidewalls, for example, using a bolt-on method, or to holes drilled into each wall surface. Hardware and tools are required to mount the attachments to the cargo box wall. An attachment clamp is needed that can be used to mount or relocate attachments on the utility vehicle cargo box without using tools.
Recently, efforts have been made to use composite materials, or other light weight materials such as blow-molded plastics that provide high strength and durability, for utility vehicle cargo boxes. Drilling holes into the sidewalls of a composite utility vehicle cargo box, however, will damage or destroy the sidewalls. It is desirable to mount attachments to a composite utility vehicle cargo box without damaging the sidewalls. Additionally, composite utility vehicle cargo boxes typically have manufacturing tolerances and are subject to thermal expansion. It is desirable to provide an attachment clamp for a composite utility vehicle cargo box that will accommodate manufacturing tolerances and thermal expansion.